The Barrows of Arnor
by mike9t9
Summary: This story details the journey of Legolas and Gimli as they prepar to journey to valinor. Before they can however, they must face the dangers that still lurk in mirkwood and the horrors of the barrow downs. This is my first Fantfiction story so enjoy.
1. The journey Begins

**The Barrows of Arnor**

_When the world was young many deeds were done._

_But the tale of the silmarrilion, can be matched by none._

_The Lord _Fëanor did_ craft his mighty work,_

_Filled with pride and arrogance, and so would share it not_

_so this great creation did do much hurt._

_The fabled jewels were stolen, and then were lost._

_Then the tools of there making were stolen to, _

_Where they were hidden?_

_Only the chosen knew._

_The mountain would find them and bring them over the sea,_

_And Valinor would once again, bathe in the light of the ancient tree. _

In the years that passed since the wars of the ring, peace settled on the world evil had been vanquished and the time men had finally come. King elessar's kingdom grew in splendor and its subjects were proud and its cities grand and filled with happiness. Middle earth was reunited in peace and although evil creatures still stalked the lands, the people were safer than ever before in the history of middle earth. Although there was much to be happy and grateful for the sorrow at elessars and the death of his wife arwen the people looked to his son Eldarion to lead them into the new prosperous age of men.

As the years went on it seemed to many that the light of the world seemed to dimish as more and more elves left middle earth never to return. With Elessar dead the only remaining members of the fellowship left were nimble elf Legolas and the hearty dwarf Gimli. The two became knights of the kingdom of gondor and Arnor and pledged themselves to serving this new kingdom in honor of king Elessar.

Several years passed and Gimli could tell that Legolas would be leaving middle earth soon his people were all but gone and whenever he though of this he winced at the pain in his heart. The thought of being alone unsettled him and so he took out his anger upon his enemies.

"Come Legolas" shouted Gimli "For a long legged elf, you move slower than an Ent".

Legolas gave a smile at his grumpy companion and continued to glide gently through the forest, easily managing to stay along side his short legged companion. Legolas however was becoming more anxious and as they continued through the dense Forrest a sudden urge to question the dwarf came to Legolas.

"Gimli you asked me to come here my friend, and here I am. We are looking for orcs once again, though we've had no signs for many a day"

Gimli stopped mid step and turned towards his friend and bellowed, "Bah my axe can feel them." He replied in a determined tone, "and by the stones on the ground and the stone I'm made of, there's orcs here alright" at that the dwarf gave a huge sniff into the air, and let cry, "bah ya can smell the buggers from minas tirith, and in this fragrant little Forrest of yours, what nose couldn't." and the dwarf continued his march,

"Though the birds and water say both say neigh as well, master dwarf?"

"Birds are to far high to tell, and the water moves to swift. It carries there filthy stench far down" the dwarf replied with a grunt.

"Give this needless chase up my friend." Legolas then turned to the sky and looked at the crimson son which was setting swiftly. He let out a soft sigh and continued.

"You've earned the rest Gimli, let us make camp and recover your strength. Or is there more to this than it seems my friend?"

"Rest? a dwarf rest ? HA." Gimli spat, and he frowned and with all the modesty of a dwarf he boasted. "I could go on for a score of miles still, and carry more burden than your horse could. Come here and bend down so my voice does not have to carry far. I DON'T NEED REST!" and at this announcement Legolas was taken back suddenly wondering where his friends anger had come from. His fair eyes began searching the dwarf looking through him like glass, and perceived his heart. When he had looked he knew no anger towards his companion.

"After 3 moons and a score of miles why do we continue Master dwarf. I bid us to stay when we arrived from our journey from the shores of the anduin. Though I followed you out of friendship, I did not follow out of wisdom."

"Now see hear Elf. The orcs that fled from the battle of pelannor fled north and weren't seen again, where do you suppose they went?"

"They did flee north, but my people in Mirkwood felled the survivors"

"Your people's arrows are true and sharp good friend, but there sight is not so in the boughs of this Forrest. Even Eldarion's dúnedain cannot scout the Forrest well enough to ensure its safe."

"Then why have we had no sign for weeks?" Legolas exclaimed. "And why Gimli are we almost at the western edge of the Forrest? With not even a deer to stain my arrows. I know you my friend, what is it you are truly seeking? You're restless. I see it day by day, growing and hacking away at the tree of your soul." Legolas turned to Gimli and at the sight of those perceptive elven eyes that beheld everything as it was, Gimli could not lie.

"Your elven eyes see much my friend, I long to see the lady Galadriel again, though I shall never again behold her. What cruel powers that be make a dwarf long for the beauty of an elf, never a lad I was to turn away a bearded lass."

"Her beauty brings awe even among my people, but surely you cannot long for her as much as this, it would bring madness to even a wizard to dwindle on that which is beyond you now."

"I have seen many things young elf, none can rival her beauty. No thrill of battle, neither joy of smithing. Even smell of meat cannot lift my spirits anymore. My eyes have seen paradise and want none else."

"So this is why you seek battle? To lose yourself among it and to forget your desires but for a moment?"

"Aye. When I hew my enemies down, it strikes down my desires as well. What shall I do Legolas? I only desire to see her beauty, to craft many things that might adorn her to enhance here beauty even more. I want all of her people to see her in here splendor and witness the works of the dwarves."

"No dwarf has ever come to Valinor and few men have ever seen here shores. Those that have did so through great deeds and few could rival the trials of the mighty dwarf Gimli. My heart longs for the sea as well, I want to dwell on the shores of the undying lands to be with my people and I would bid you to join me, were it not for the futileness of it."

"Now that's an idea travel west with you, HA! The land of the blessed would sink with the weight of a dwarf. If I knew I could see the lady one more time id do anything to go there then. Woe to me that I should be denied to dwell in the sight of her beauty. Is there anyway Legolas, through speech or deed that I'd be able to get the lords graces to pass over the sea?"

Gimli's face filled with remote hope. He seemed to be searching for the drink that would quench the thirst of his soul, and so Legolas filled with duty, sat down on a nearby stump in deep thought thinking of anything that might be able to help them. He began to think of everything his father told him, his mind filled with legends stories and myths of tales from long ago. He searched the forests of his mind until he came upon the tree he sought.

"The great elf Fëanor was the mightiest crafter of all and created many things that rivaled the rings of power. In betrayal by ancient evil his work was lost and the tools and knowledge that wrought them were taken. Few knew of where the tools were hidden but my farther entrusted me with the knowledge and it is said that the mountain will forge them anew. If we could recover them the lords of the west would surely grant us permission to come and bring them back."

"By Durins beard lad, I think that's it !" The little dwarf let out a great laugh of joy and clicked his fingers. "Well get those little elven hammers of there's, but where are they?"

"In the barrow downs of Arnor." The elf said without pause and at this the blood drained from Gimli's face, though he tried his best to hide it.

"After the trials of the paths of the dead, ghosts scare me not. Lets us be off this night my friend, Adventure awaits us lets not keep it waiting."


	2. A Quick Meal

**Chapter 2:- A Quick Meal**

At midday as a gentle breeze blew through the Forrest, the duo sat down to eat and discuss there plans. Gimli having finished preparing the meal for the two sat down with a thud and savagely and quickly consume his meal of salted pork. It was a hidden game between the two as Gimli would continue to rip, chew and grunt as he ate trying to make Legolas put down his food.

As always Legolas would just sit and smile and as it became apparent once again that the dwarf would not win, Gimli let out a grunt a through his grunting and chewing mumbled out "Well what are ya waitin for Elf, might as well show me how were going to get there while we eat."

Smiling at his little victory over Gimli Legolas pulled out a map from his satchel, and began to council Gimli on there course "The mines of moria still swarm with goblin hordes in many wings. It would be far to dangerous for us attempt to pass through it again."

Legolas paused in and let his mind wander through possibilities and when he had discerned the way he continued.

"The best way to Arnor seems that we should travel north over mount Gunabad. The area still has many orcs about but without the will of there master are unorganized and leaderless. However there will still be many orcs there to keep us busy." He winked over at Gimli who was still content to listen and eat his meal, but the dwarf let out a howl of laughter at thinking of there past adventures together and what fun slaying orcs again would be.

Legolas with a fond smile on his face continued on "After that we can move down into the province of Arnor known as Rhuduar. That area is occupied by mostly hill men, who will harbor no ill will towards us but the land is haunted by the spirits of the barrows. There perhaps we will find the treasure we seek and perhaps buy our passage to the west"

After a short rest for Gimli, the duo set out north through the outskirts of Mirkwood looking for signs of trouble. The days past steady for both of them being uneventful and the two had time to speak about past adventures.

Legolas listened more than he spoke and in those perceptive eyes of his, he beheld a growing change in Gimli. The dwarf began to laugh more than grumble, to sprint more than walk and to heed the words of his friend often.

Whenever the conversation spoke of Valinor, Gimli would listen intensely taking in every word, just as he did whenever his farther spoke of Moria and the battles of old and the more he listened the more his respect and admiration for the elves grew.

Gimli would trade stories about his own people and he wouldn't let his friend forget the tale of when his father Gloin, and his companions were held as prisoners by Legolas' father king Thranduil. He would Describe there escape stuffed in barrels that the inept elven butler pushed out into a nearby river. The two laughed gaily and Legolas would smile when he pictured his farther looked at the dwarves with that stern visage of his. How furious he must have been when they escaped!

The two traveled swiftly and steadily for dozens of miles and on the outskirts of Mirkwood they made camp 5 days from Gunabad they planned there road. Legolas laid the map out the map and the dwarf let out a sigh.

"My dwarven legs will tire swiftly on the mountain trails. Maybe if the orcs can keep my axe busy my feet might forget there burden."

"That should be easy but, I fear it will come too often. These mountains haven't been traveled through since of fall of Angmar, and who knows what wretched things skulk in the mountain now. Our road is set; you must rest while you can, for we cannot pause for long across the plains. It is far too open and the orcs can smell our scent from many miles.

That night Legolas took watch while Gimli snored loud enough for all of Gondor to hear. As Legolas stood and waited, he contemplated his course of action and wondered if it was really possible. How could he convince his people to allow a dwarf to cross the void to the west? Would he be rejected to for his presumptuous actions? Maybe they should both abandon this course and to end his friends false hope. No, he decided. He would go anyway and whatever judgment fall upon Gimli, he would gladly accept to.

The night brought a chill wind blowing from the slopes of the mountains it howled in time with the dwarfs snoring and gave the night an eerie feel.

A sudden quietness descended on the small camp and Legolas was aware of it and was filled with dread. The dwarfs snoring had stopped and Legolas cautiously but swiftly, with his elven agility made his way back to the camp. As he gingerly moved closer to camp he surveyed the trouble.

Gimli's snores were being muffled by the wrapping webs of four giant spiders. The largest of the group was pulling Gimli close to its maw, ready apply the deadly load of poison which would kill the little dwarf outright.

Within the blink of an eye, Legolas let fly an arrow into the eyes of the oblivious spider. A loud shriek broke the silence of the air followed by a sharp thud and the barroom profanity of an angry dwarf.

The spiders quickly discerned the direction of the attacker and scuttled along to meet the new threat. They weren't quick enough however, as Legolas let fly 2 more arrows ,killing two of them before they managed to even fully turn.

A sharp pain surged through Legolas' ankle and as he turned to face his foe he was less than an inch away from the mouth of a hungry spider. The elf's face was dangerously close to the spider's maw and its spittle splashed on the hapless elf's face. Meanwhile the last spider seeing Legolas helpless turned its attention back to the dwarf, determined on feasting to feast before the larger one could come claim the tender meal. Gimli who was slowly managing to chew his way out of the top of the web, caught sight of the ugly creature and came up with a plan.

"Gwahhr ya ugly beast! Come a little closer. This meals going to take a bite out of ya filthy hide if ye come one step closer." The spider paused briefly at the sound of the dwarf, then merely carried on, determined to eat.

Two large dwarven boots greeted it in the face and the spider fell back dazed and confused buying the dwarf a few much needed seconds.

Mean while Legolas was in great peril and with a flick of the wrists and the speed of the quickest of elves, Legolas collected his daggers from his side and set them in a defensive parry trying bravely to turn the spiders face away.

The spider snapped again and again, its two heavy front pincers trying to find a solid grip at the elf's face. The beast lunged forward like a bull, slamming Legolas into a tree knocking blood and air out from him and stunning him while he gasped for air. The spider meant to finish its prey and brought its cruel spindly leg up to impale him.

By sheer luck the Elf was saved, for as the spider moved to strike it couldn't see him well enough to land a solid blow, and so its leg merely scraped against his ribs. Legolas snapped his right dagger downward, and then a quick reverse of direction sent the weapon across to left, slashing the spider's eye.

The beast shrieked in agony as its eyes exploded with searing pain and Legolas meant to dive into a quick roll, but the spiders poison was embedded into in his leg and coursed throughout him and all strength there he had left him and his roll became a fall and the blinded monster was closing in fast.

Gimli spat at the spider and worked furiously to free his hands from the binding web. The spider circled the dwarf working its way around to stay away from the sting of the cruel dwarfs' feet. The beast went into a lunge, its two venomous stingers charging at Gimli, with all its thoughts thinking of tasting fresh blood.

The dwarf rolled to the side and bit down on a stinger, tearing it and spitting it away all the while sputtering dwarven curses at the damned thing. "Bah can't even eat the damned things" he bellowed as the spider retreated in pain, not wanting to face its troublesome prey again. Gimli began again to bite the webbing free and work his hands down to his throwing axe.

Legolas groped his leg in pain as the monsters poison began to do its vicious work. The spider came in blindly, snapping its two poison tipped pincers to and thro. Legolas put his daggers out in front of him in a scissor cut thinking to cut the spiders leg from beneath him. The spider bore down and shrieked as its leg was hewn away and let out a shriek that became a death cry, as Legolas set the daggers on a double vertical thrust, shredding the creature's heart. The wretched beast collapsed on Legolas knocking the air and sending his daggers sliding away from him. Legolas vision began to fail him as the spiders poison gripped him coldly and as he drifted away he could make out the sight of another angry half pincered spider descending on him.

The spider arched forward having learned previously to kill its prey outright and moved to crush the elf's neck. A sharp pain for a split second at the back of the creature's skull was all it felt as the throwing axe of Gimli exploded into the creature's brains. "Bah you wouldn't have made a snack for that bug, little elf." At the sight of his unmoving friend Gimli's face filled with concern and Legolas face grew white and cold, his light of the elves fading from him. Gimli let out a cry of anguish for his fallen friend and with all the strength of the mountain, tossed the felled spider to the side and turned to his friend. "Don't leave me yet Lad, I still need ya, I can't go to the west without me brother."


End file.
